Dire
|ja_kanji = ダイアー |ja_romaji = Daiā |birthname = |namesake = Joseph Joestar - Vol.1 "Shueisha Jump Remix Battle Tendency Edition" P44 The Secret of JOJO Characters |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |status = Deceased |death = 1888 |cod = Frozen, then shattered into pieces |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = White }} Blond |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |affiliation = Tonpetty Straizo Will Anthonio Zeppeli Tibet's Temple |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Diamond Records (Playable) |seiyuu = (Game) (Anime, All Star Battle) |voiceactor = (English Dub) }} is a minor ally featured in ''Phantom Blood. Dire is a Ripple disciple under the Ripple Master Tonpetty, and is a very close friend of Will Anthonio Zeppeli. Appearance Dire is a very muscular mature man who has chiseled features and has light hair and an oversized . He wears a light leather armor over cotton clothes. Personality Dire is portrayed as a fierce but honorable Ripple User and fighter. Upon meeting Jonathan, he tests Jonathan's fighting ability at countering an imperfect Thunder Split Attack, and later asks Jonathan that he lets him fight Dio one on one to avenge his friend Will A. Zeppeli. Even in death, Dire is determined, taunting Dio one last time by sending a Ripple-infused rose into the vampire's eye. Abilities Dire has shown incredible mastery of the Ripple. He has complete control of his body and its speed, to the point of making enemies view him as blurred when moving. He manipulates his speed to look slower than he actually is, a technique to make enemies over-confident and eventually lower their guard. He also is able to infuse objects with the Ripple and can use it, oddly enough, after getting decapitated. * |Sandā Supuritto Atakku}}: Dire jumps at his opponents and does a split with their arms. He then attacks their neck with a chop so fast he would even be able to put objects on them without anyone noticing. This attack's weakness is that it leaves Dire's guard open for a headbutt or another direct attack. * |Sandā Kurosu Supuritto Atakku}}: Dire's best attack. This is an advanced version of the Thunder Split Attack that covers its weakness by making his arms form a cross. It is described as a perfect technique in both attack and defense, so no one, aside from Dio, has ever defeated it. History Background Dire was a good friend of Will Anthonio Zeppeli, who trained with him and Straizo to be Ripple masters under Tonpetty. When Tonpetty received a letter from Zeppeli revealing the location of the Stone Mask, Dire joined his master and Straizo on their way to help him. Phantom Blood Dire first introduced himself after suddenly attacking Jonathan, where Dire used his Thunder Split Attack against him. The Ripple user then revealed that he only attacked Jonathan to test his strength and see if he really was Zeppeli's friend. To prove he came to help, Dire gave Jonathan the letter Zeppeli wrote. Before Dio Brando and Jonathan had their last fight, Dire fought Dio to avenge Zeppeli. However, even Dire's best attack, the Thunder Cross Split Attack, didn't stand a chance against Dio's Freezing Attack, which completely turned his body into ice and then shattered it. Dire, now only a head, was able to use his last ounce of Ripple energy to shoot a rose into Dio's eye. For that, Dire's head was turned into ice as well and destroyed. Major Battles *Dire Vs Jonathan Joestar *Dire Vs Dio Brando Chapters / Episodes * * * * |Episodes = Part 1 = * * * |-| Part 2 = * }} Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Dire appears as a playable character in some chapters and Extra Mode. His movement consists of mainly normal punches and kicks, with his special Ripple move being Thunder Cross Split Attack (with two variations; one where he attacks only once if the Ripple gauge is not fully charged, and another where he follows up with a flurry of punches.) He can also throw Ripple-charged roses and dodge attacks in a similar fashion to how he controlled his body speed in the original story. All Star Battle Dire appears as a support character in the game's Campaign Mode, where he uses his Thunder Cross Split Attack on the player's opponent, which will reduce their health by 40% if successful. If the player pays an extra energy point, he will instead use Thunder Cross Split Attack, dealing 30% more damage. He is also available as an avatar image and quote for the player's profile in Campaign and Online modes. Gallery Manga= Dire_intro.png|Dire's introduction Dire_thunder.png|Using Thunder Split Attack on Jonathan Dire_thunder2.png|Using Thunder Cross Split Attack on Dio Dire_mad.png|Dire enraged at Dio DireDeathManga.png|Dire's frozen body destroyed by Dio |-| Anime= WillFriendship.png|Dire remembering his and Zeppeli's training days DireTesting.png|Dire testing Jonathan's ability TCPA.png|Thunder Split Attack MultipleDire.png|Dire's advanced Ripple and body control DireDio.png|Dire performing his most powerful attack on Dio: Thunder Cross Split Attack DireDeath.png|Dio destroys Dire's frozen body DireRose.png|Dire's last attack, sending a Ripple-charged rose into Dio's eye Dire anime ref (1).jpg|Reference sheet: Head Dire anime ref (2).jpg|Reference sheet: Body |-| OVA= Ova timeline images 20.png|Dire As He Appears In The OVA's Timeline Videos |-| Game= PS2Dire1.png|In the Phantom Blood PS2 game, testing Jonathan PS2Dire3.png|Confronting Dio |-| Other= Top.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 1 Vol.1 Trivia *Dire's English voice actor also plays Jack the Ripper and Wamuu. References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Ripple Users Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Minor Allies Category:Joestar Group Category:Deceased Characters